Fata Morgana
by Leonard Ellyot
Summary: Tom Riddle voltou-se para o bem, mas agora a nova geração de heróis tem que se concentrar em lutar contra uma nova força maligna insurgente. OCxOC/TeddyXVictoire/OCxOC/OCxScorpius
1. Prólogo

N/A: Olá a todos

N/A: Olá a todos. Essa é minha primeira fic de HP(tecnicamente, pois já escrevi outras duas, uma horrível e a outra eu nem comecei), por isso se estiver ruim, não estranhem! X.X

Tenho algumas observações antes de começar esse prólogo.

_OBS1_: Nessa fic eu desconsidero quase que totalmente o livro sete, que achei uma porcaria, se alguém gostou me perdoe, eu não. Vou citar algumas coisas que considero aqui:

- A morte de Remus e Tonks

- O nascimento de Teddy Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy, Victoire Weasley e Jimmy Potter/James Sirius Potter.

- O Sirius ta vivo e com a Bella. (Ok, isso não é bem do 7º).

- o Fred não morreu, pois os gêmeos não existem um sem o outro, então se o Fred tivesse morto, o Jorge também ia estar, mas eu os adoro, por isso não tão. Deu pra sacar?

- O Dobby morreu também. Sinceramente, acho-o um personagem ridículo, tem hora quando eu leio o segundo livro, que eu quero eu mesmo pegar aquela faca da Bella e enfiar nele.

E outras coisas a mais que vocês vão perceber depois.

_OBS2_: Aqui o Tio Voldy é bonzinho, vocês vão ver como e porque daqui a pouco.

_OBS3_: O Enredo é mais ou menos o seguinte: Voldemort virou do bem, é professor de DCAT. Os heróis são a nova geração, não a da J.K., uma inventada por mim, exceto o Teddy e a Victoire, que pertencem à Rowling.

_OBS4_: Os casais superficiais são Harry/Hermione, Rony/Luna e Draco/Gina. Se não gosta, é R/H H/G fanático, não venha querendo impor sua vontade, não estou aqui para agradá-lo. Apenas clique em "voltar" no seu navegador de internet e vá procurar uma fic que te satisfaça.

_OBS5_: Considerem que apenas o diário e o anel estão destruídos. R.A.B também não roubou o medalhão, mas o Dumby e o Harry não foram pega-lo, e o Dumbledore morreu do mesmo jeito.

--

Seguem-se os personagens:

**Nome**: Amelia Evans

**Idade**: 15 Anos

**Aniversário**: 25/07

**Casa**: Gryffindor, monitora.

**Família**: Dudley Dursley Evans (pai), Julien Dursley Evans (mãe, morta).

**Aparência**: Olhos verde-esmeralda, cabelos longos, até o meio das costas, ruivo. Corpo proporcional, seios fartos, mãos pequenas e quentes. Sorriso lindo, com dentes brancos e perfeitos. Nariz arrebitado e proporcional ao rosto angelical e fino. Baixa (1,68m) e magra (55 kg). Pele branca, marca característica do povo europeu, macia, cheirosa e extremamente sensível. ( Contra machucados e... Outros.)

**Personalidade**: Influenciada pelo signo (leão), é esquentada, estressada e certinha. CDF e irritante, é a primeira da turma em todas as matérias. Odeia quase todos os meninos, mas quando está com as amigas torna-se uma pessoa calma e legal. É perseguida por Mikael Potter, que diz que a ama, mas ela não acredita porque pensa que vai ser apenas mais uma na lista dele. Grita muito quando está nervosa e muitas pessoas já devem estar internadas no St. Mungus com graves casos de surdez. É animaga(furão), mas ninguém sabe disso além das amigas e do ministério, obviamente. Dedicada e decidida, quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, luta com todas suas forças para conseguir aquilo, mas sabe parar de insistir na hora certa. Também pode ser uma pessoa vingativa e impiedosa.

_**HS2H / RS2L / DS2G**_

**Nome**: Mikael Potter

**Idade**: 15

**Aniversário**: 10/09

**Casa**: Gryffindor

**Família**: Harry James Potter (pai), Hermione Jane Potter (mãe).

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos, em um intermediário entre claro e escuro, com luzes, olhos com contraste de cor: no começo da íris, a cor é azul clara, depois verde-água e quando chega à pupila, mel. Têm um nariz fino, reto, pequeno e arrebitado, lábios também finos, rosados. Os cabelos, de tão lisos, se forem bagunçados, ficam do jeito que estão, e só se alinham se forem alisados ou penteados. Tem um sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos, com aparelho ortodôntico, colocado pelos avós depois que foram persuadidos com uma carinha fofa, mas depois repreendidos pela filha, não porque precisa, mas porque acha sexy. É alto (1,79), magro (60 kg). Conseguiu animagia e metamorfomagia por meios ilícitos. Sua forma animaga é um falcão. Pele meio branca e com um cheiro característico e delicioso de canela.

**Personalidade**: É um projeto de FDP. Manipulador e arrogante foi criado em meio a muito luxo, conforto e sempre teve o que quis. Mimado, adora importunar os outros, consegue intimidar alguém só de olhá-lo nos olhos (as únicas pessoas que resistem a isso são seus amigos, Diego Black, Teddy Lupin, e Amelia Evans). Mas tem seu charme, dono de um belo sorriso cativa as pessoas facilmente. É ao mesmo tempo tarado/pervertido e inocente/ingênuo, dá em cima dos meninos para assustá-los e das meninas porque é tarado mesmo, adora arrumar confusões e quando não provoca uma, como é que dizem mesmo? Ah, sim! Ajuda o circo a pegar fogo, coloca mais lenha na fogueira. Adora ironias e frases sarcásticas. A maioria das garotas da escola já passou por suas mãos, pelos seus braços, pelo seu... Ca-ham, bom acho que entenderam.

_**HS2H / RS2L / DS2G**_

**Nome**: Jolie Jones

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Aniversário**: 11/09

**Casa**: Gryffindor

**Família**: David Jones (pai), Natasha Jones (mãe).

**Aparência**: Rosto oval e delicado com feições infantis, pele bem clara, longos cabelos castanho-escuros, liso na raiz e levemente ondulado, é repicado em camadas e desfiado nas pontas com uma franja lisa lateral também toda desfiada até os olhos azul-esverdeados meio puxados (a única característica que herdou da sua mãe). nariz pequeno reto e estreito, lábios pequenos e bem desenhados. Um corpo bem curvilíneo, muito bem distribuído, bonito o suficiente para deixar os garotos BEM³ "alegrinhos", 1,75 de altura e 58 kg. Está sempre com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

**Personalidade**: Consegue ser fria (mas ela é apenas com pessoas desagradáveis, como slytherins) Simpática, alegre, sincera (tanto que chega a doer). Muito orgulhosa, safada e pervertida, tem a língua muito afiada (tem uma resposta para tudo e adora fazer comentários irônicos e dar respostas malcriadas), ninguém lhe ganha em teimosia, é impetuosa, energética, manipuladora. Já ficou com todos, e quando eu digo todos são todos mesmo, os meninos de Hogwarts. É muito alegre, e besta, pois consegue fazer brincadeiras em horas inapropriadas. É meio vagal.

_**HS2H / RS2L / DS2G**_

**Nome**: Diego Black

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Aniversário**: 29/03

**Casa**: Gryffindor

**Família**: Sirius Órion Black (pai), Bellatriz Natalie Black (mãe).

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos escuros, levemente ondulados e sempre despenteados, olhos azuis-avioletados, pele meio morena, olhar sedutor, consegue fazer uma carinha de cão sem dono que amolece o coração de qualquer um. Tem uma sensualidade espontânea, que conquista todas(os) que quiser. Um corpo bem formado, com seus 1,79 m e 63 quilos. Tem um brinco de ouro na orelha direita.

**Personalidade**: Extrovertido e elegante, frio, arrogante, sarcástico, irônico, pervertido e safado. Consegue achar ambigüidade na maioria das frases, é ninfomaníaco e um pouco (?) alcoólatra. Extremamente dramático e exagerado. Pegou a metade das meninas que Mikael não pegou. É meio vagal, assim como sua ficante fixa(ta mais pra namorada, mas ele não admite), Muito esquentado, diverte-se implicando com Scorpius Malfoy e os dois quando se encontram, já vão alfinetando um ao outro, e quando um se irrita de verdade, eles se pegam na porrada. Apesar de tudo, é realmente apaixonado por Jolie(não admite é claro), que depois de um rolo mais sério que tiveram, impôs que iam só "ficar". É o orgulho do pai, pois foi para Gryffindor, e não Slytherin, como queria a mãe, que apesar de não demonstrar(oras, ela é Bellatriz Black, não pode ir demonstrando sentimentos!) ama muito o filho. É um cachorro-animago como Sirius.

_**HS2H / RS2L / DS2G**_

**Nome**: Victoire Weasley

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Aniversário**: 23/12

**Casa**: Gryffindor

**Família**: Gui Weasley (pai), Fleur Weasley (mãe).

**Aparência**: Cabelos loiro-platinados que vão até o bumbum, olhos castanho-azulado, com uma franja que cai levemente sobre o olho esquerdo, pele bem branca, macia ao toque, seios fartos, corpo proporcional e torneado, um bumbum arrebitado e avajantado. É muito gostosa apesar de ter o corpo esguio e elegante e é exatamente por isso que o são. Tem um sol tatuado na virilha. 167 cm, 47 kg, mas se acha gorda, e o pior é que come demais e não engorda de ruim que é mesmo.

**Personalidade**: É alegre, extrovertida, simpática, adora uma confusão e a maioria é ela que apronta. É facilmente irritável, magoa-se facilmente, é briguenta, chorona, adora fazer drama e exageros. Acha a morte uma coisa fascinante, é MUITO sádica. É irascível, quando está de mau-humor, não importa quem seja ela esculacha e trata como um verme. Também é teimosa, orgulhosa, arrogante, prepotente, egocêntrica por causa de sua herança _veela_. É esculhambada e muito sincera, falando tudo que vem à cabeça, mesmo sendo besteiras.__

_**HS2H / RS2L / DS2G**_

**Nome**: Teddy Lupin

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Aniversário**: 24/05

**Casa**: Gryffindor

**Família**: Remus Lupin (pai, morto), Ninfadora Tonks Lupin (mãe, morta), Andrômeda Black Tonks (avó).

**Aparência**: Corpo de atleta, os seus cabelos são arroxeados(cor que usa geralmente, na metamorfomagia) de frente parece que são curtos e rebeldes, mas estão presos na altura do pescoço e chegam-lhe um pouco abaixo dos ombros, a franja tapa-lhe metade do rosto, seus olhos são felinos e azuis. Com algumas cicatrizes nas costas e uma linear bem evidente no lado direito do pescoço. Pele branco-acinzentada, 1 e 74 cm e 62 kg. Seu andar é lento e elegante, mas não de um jeito empertigado, como os Malfoy, ele está sempre simples, mas elegante. Sempre quer parecer mais bonito, pois Victoire, sua namorada é muito bonita devido ao sangue _veela_ e ele se rebaixa de vez em quando por isso.

**Personalidade**: Ele é muito sádico (gosta de ver as pessoas a sofrer), tem um sentido de oportunidade incrível, comentários irônicos, impróprios ou com segundas intenções são com ele mesmo, muito inteligente (adora fazer joguinhos psicológicos com pessoas que considere inferiores à sua pessoa), sincero demais. Apesar disso é amigo dos seus amigos e das pessoas que ele considere que mereçam a sua atenção e é muito divertido e pervertido. Sua calma em situações difíceis chega a irritar, enquanto todo mundo ta lá se descabelando de nervosismo ele está sentado em algum lugar, perdido em seus pensamentos(tem a mania de ficar enrolando uma mecha do seu cabelo nos dedos enquanto pensa), cantarolando. Está sempre com um sorriso no rosto e sempre pronto para ajudar o próximo. É extremamente tímido e em assuntos mais... "Picantes". Gosta muito de xadrez e jogos de raciocínio lógico. O sarcasmo faz parte dele mesmo, ou seja, um Teddy sem fazer piadinhas maldosas e sarcásticas é o apocalipse (mais ou menos um James ou Sirius santinho e bem comportado).

_**HS2H / RS2L / DS2G**_

**Nome**: Reiny Devi Lakshimi

**Idade**: 15

**Aniversario**: 03/06

**Casa**: Gryffindor

**Família**: Rahul Lakshimi (pai), Kali Lakshimi (mãe), Arya Lakshimi (irmão).

**Aparência**: Alta (1,73) Tem os cabelos vermelho-sangue muito vivo até aos joelhos com madeixas loiras (por mais estranho que parecem eles são naturais, mas as pessoas simplesmente não acreditam quando ela diz que são completamente naturais), lisos, mas com algumas ondulações, a franja teima em cair no olho esquerdo, olhos felinos e misteriosos (como os de um gato), púrpuras, tem 1 brinco em forma de cruz na orelha direita, a sua pele é muito morena, tem a pele muito suave e com um leve cheiro a baunilha e morangos, corpo sensual, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas.

**Personalidade**: Um tanto rebelde (mas quando é para cumprir com ordens muito importantes, palavra-chave sendo IMPORTANTES, ela ate cumpre), Língua afiada, TEIMOSA, um pouco egocêntrica, muito simpática quando a ficamos a conhecer bem, divertida, é extremamente inteligente, impetuosa, energética, manipuladora e arrogante, agüenta muito bem contra bebidas fortes, se irritada MUITO profundamente, ela acredita que destruir coisas tem poderes calmantes, por isso se derem por 2 ou 3 árvores a faltar ou derrubadas é muito provável que tenha sido ela, se ela não gostar de alguém implica com tudo o que essa pessoa faz e é capaz de pregar umas boas peças dependendo da pessoa por isso se a virem com cara de gato que comeu o canário então alguém foi marcado como alvo e nas próximas 24h ira sofrer ou grandes humilhações ou pequenas dependendo do tamanho do sorriso.

Gosta de dormir até tarde(já vão perceber porque), desenhar(ela desenha bem e muito detalhadamente), Calor, todo o tipo de felinos, ouvir musica ler, fazer planos para as peças dela (ela tem quase um livro cheio e à medida que as for fazendo vai a uma lista a põem que já fez)e festas  
Não gosta de frio, Répteis de qualquer espécie, acordar cedo (principalmente se ela tiver tido uma visão durante a noite), que a atrapalhem enquanto desenha ou esta a fazer plano.

Poderes: tem visões durante o sonho 1 mês antes de acontecer durante uma semana no inicio não se percebe muito bem, mas à medida que a semana vai passando o sonho torna-se mais detalhado ate se perceber completamente. Ela é também uma animaga que se transforma num leopardo das neves um pouco menor que o normal.

--

Ao prólogo!

A Luta estava intensa. Corpos caídos para todos os lados, gritos de dor (A Maldição Cruciatus) cortavam o ar sem cessar. E ele, Lord Voldemort, Você-Sabe-Quem, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, Lorde das Trevas, etc e tal, havia conjurado um grotesco trono (parecido com aquele da fonte do Ministério) posicionado em um local mais elevado. Ouviu uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente. "_Merda!"_. Desde o seu renascimento há 3 anos, ela lhe incomodava. Era a ínfima parte sua que ainda continha um pingo de bondade. ("blabla" – consciência, 'blabla' - Voldy)

"_Ainda há tempo de voltar, Tom." _Disse ela.

'_Cale-se, idiota. Não me importune no meu momento de glória!'_ Respondeu Voldemort

"_Olhe à sua volta. Olhe quantas pessoas mortas, agonizantes, sendo torturadas."_

'_Sim, não é uma visão magnífica? Huhuhuhuhuhuhu...'_

"_Qual é o propósito disso? Ser temido? Respeitado?"_

'_Você não entende, ninguém entende!'_

"_Não, você está errado."_

'_Como?!'_

"_Dumbledore te entedia perfeitamente, você só foi muito tolo para não perceber."_

'_Não me diga que o tolo amante de sangues ruins tem algo a ver com isso!'_

"_Tem, sim, Tom. Tudo a ver. Ele sempre entendeu o mais profundo de suas atitudes."_

'_O que quer dizer com isso?'_

"_Você soube por Snape que Dumbledore sempre acreditava no melhor das pessoas. Um exemplo disso é Pettigrew. Soube pela mesmo pessoa de uma conversa que Dumbledore teve com Potter, que o velho diretor disse para o garoto que mesmo Wormtail ainda tinha algo a desempenhar nessa guerra, para o bem ou para o mal. Wormtail traiu você, contando segredos importantes para a Ordem da Fênix. Viu? Ele estava certo."_

'_Você contorna, contorna e não chega nunca ao assunto. Quer dizer logo o que pretende?'_

"_Você está muito apressado. Enquanto não destruírem as Horcruxes você será imortal, tem a eternidade pela frente. Estou querendo dizer que, Dumbledore achava que você ainda tinha algo de bom dentro do corpo. E acertou, mais uma vez. Porque eu estou aqui, para tentar faze-lo enxergar."_

'_Não fale asneiras...'_

"_Você sabe que minhas palavras não as são. Todos seus atos são devidos aos traumas de infância, Tom. Você não teve afeto, carinho, pais que lhes dessem isto. Mas você ainda não destruiu o mundo, Tom Servolo Riddle. Ainda há tempo, você ainda pode ser amado por alguém."_

Era incrível. Aquela outra parte de si, analisava sua psique de tal forma que o deixava nu e sem palavras.

'_N-não há mais saída.'_ O receio tomava conta de sua voz.

"_Há sim, Tom, você somente não se lembra. Pense! Qual é a única forma de reverter seu estado?"_

'_Não há forma nenhuma, seu tolo!' _Disse com agressividade.

"_Há sim. Remorso, Tom. Você pode ter tudo que não teve nos primeiros anos de sua vida, apenas sinta culpa pelo seus atos, vergonha de seus crimes, remorso pelas vidas que tirou. Você pode não se adaptar bem no começo, mas não se esqueça: eu estou aqui, sou uma parte sua e portanto, vou ajudá-lo."_

Riddle ficou pensativo. Poderia ter tudo que não teve? Será que aceitar-no-iam? Dizia sua consciência: _Remorso._ Essa era a palavra (ou sentimento) chave. Acabara de se lembrar. Havia mesmo um jeito de reverter as horcruxes, e era mesmo o remorso. Mas pelo que se lembra, isso causava uma dor excruciante. Mas precisava ao menos tentar. Tinha Severus ao seu lado. Mandá-lo-ia fazer inúmeras poções contra dor, e executaria os feitiços mais poderosos que existiam, mas não iria morrer daquele jeito. Foi atrás de todas as horcruxes restantes. O medalhão, na caverna. A taça, no cofre de Bellatriz. Nagini, com ele. O diadema, o que estava mais próximo, em Hogwarts.

Executou um Feitiço da Desilusão em si próprio e entrou no covil dos inimigos. Viu de relance uma maníaca atirando bolas de cristal janela abaixo. Fazia tanto tempo, mas se lembrava dos caminhos e passagens secretas como se estivesse estudado ali à apenas um ano. Chegou à Sala Precisa, que cria que ninguém mais sabia da existência. Foi direto ao armário com bolhas em sua superfície e ao seu lado(lado do armário) estava posicionado num belo(em sua opinião) busto de Salazar Slytherin, o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Desfez o feitiço que o deixava invisível, apenas para colocá-lo(o diadema) em sua cabeça. A explicação disso era que pareceria estranho uma jóia como aquela estar flutuando acima do chão. Ainda mais que supunha o conhecimento das Horcruxes por parte de Potter. Obviamente, soubera por Severus em uma conversa que este último tivera com o aluno, que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu sabia sobre, quais e quantas eram as horcruxes e também que duas delas, uma Voldemort já sabia que fora destruída, o diário e o anel já tinham sido destruídas. Por isso, se o Cabeça-Rachada visse o diadema flutuando, iria supor que ele estaria movendo as Horcruxes de lugar, por isso colocou-o na cabeça e refez o Feitiço da Desilusão. Aproveitando o uso, começou a usar a inteligência ampliada para analisar a situação. É, agora que pensava melhor, sentia um pouco de arrependimento.

Saiu rapidamente de dentro dos terrenos da escola, e aparatou para a caverna. Sentia a presença de Potter por perto. Desceu com rapidez.

- _Bombarda!_ –murmurou ele e a porta que necessitava de sangue explodiu-se. Foi até o barquinho escondido magicamente, chamou um elfo doméstico que estava a seu serviço na Fortaleza das Trevas (vulgo, Mansão Riddle) e o fez beber a poção e enquanto ignorava a criatura agonizante, pegou o medalhão no fundo da bacia, mandou o elfo agarrar-se às suas vestes e aparatar com ele dali para a Fortaleza. Quando chegou lá, tocou na marca de um dos 20 Death Eaters, para chamar os outros de volta. Quando todos voltaram, começaram a indagar o Lorde o porquê do cessar fogo.

- Calem-se, vermes inúteis. Não devo satisfações a vocês. Rodolphus busque aquela taça que deixei em seu cofre no Gringottes. Têm o prazo de 2 horas, caso contrário, perderá sua vida miserável.

- Sim, milorde.

- _Nagini, você ficará sempre ao meu lado desde agora._

- _Sim, Tom. Mas posso saber o motivo?_

- _Receio que não._

- _Então tudo bem._

Duas horas depois, Rodolphus chegou com a pequena tacinha com asas e com um H enorme e floreado.

- Você demorou Lestrange. Pelo menos disfarçou sua incompetência trazendo-me a taça, mas não serve mais para nada. _Avada Kedavra!_

O corpo sem vida do homem caiu no chão e foi levado por outros.

- Ouçam todos vocês! Quero que vão procurar Harry Potter, trazendo-o até mim,_sem nenhum arranhão ou qualquer tipo de ferimento._ Se, e vejam bem, apenas _se_ preciso podem estuporá-lo. – disse Voldemort. – Preciso dele vivo. Têm 3 horas.

Mas passaram-se às três horas. As portas da fortaleza se abriram e entrou Harry Potter, com os cabelos e roupas molhados, devido à chuva que caia no exterior.

- Voldemort, o que pensa que está fazendo, mandando aqueles comensais atrás de mim?

- Você os matou?

- Claro, consegui autorização do Ministério para usar Maldições Imperdoáveis, quando minha vida fosse ameaçada. Está nervoso?

- Não.

- Como?!

- Isso que você ouviu. _Não._ Não me importo de ter matado quase duas dúzias dos meus Comensais, não precisarei mais deles, daqui a um tempo.

- Lógico, eu vou matar você!

- Nem tente garoto. Antes me ouça!

- Eu? Ouvir você? Está ficando _senil_, não é? Além do mais, já está com 70 anos, _vovô_!

- Cale-se Potter! Vai me ouvir, querendo ou não! _Incarcerous! Silêncio!_

Ele deu a volta no garoto, amordaçado e mudo, flutuando levemente no ar.

- Quero apenas que saiba Potter. Tudo que eu fiz, te perseguindo por todos esses anos, provocando a morte de pessoas queridas para você, como Lupin, Tonks (ele não ta tratando ela pelo apelido), Black e os Potter, foi devido a querer chamar atenção, ser reconhecido, amado pelos meus seguidores. Minha infância, como o velho deve ter te mostrado, foi isenta de maiores atenções, carinho e afeto. Isso que me levou às atrocidades. Estou arrependido, mas ao mesmo tempo, confuso com tudo isso.

Harry olhou para seu arquiinimigo com uma expressão surpresa. Tom sentia sua garganta ficar seca.

- O que eu quero dizer é... Desculpe-me. Olhe, não pergunte por que, ainda estou digerindo isso.

--

PAUSA ESTRATÉGICA:

Imaginem Voldemort, com aquela voz fria e aguda dizendo isso!  
Céus, dá até medo de pensar... o.o

Desculpem a intromissão, mas precisava dizer isso.

--

Os feitiços se finalizaram e Harry pousou suavemente no chão. Voldemort esperou, de olhos fechados que o garoto dissesse algo, ou lançasse um _Avada Kedavra_. Apenas sentiu um corpo quente e pequeno se abraçando ao seu. (Essa cena também seria deveras estranha de se presenciar).

- Desculpe também as minhas calúnias e difamações. Eu disse à Dumbledore há 5 anos atrás que éramos parecidos, e estava certo. Há 1 ano eu tive pena de você, mesmo que por um instante, quando ele me mostrou as lembranças e me falou que sua mãe abdicara da vida por sua causa e seu pai os abandonou. Sinceramente, me desculpe também.

Riddle sentiu algo molhar seu peito por baixo da fina túnica preta que usava normalmente. Ele se concentrou no sentimento que seria sua salvação, o remorso. De repente uma intensa luz saiu dos objetos, da cobra e do garoto à sua frente. As cinco luzes se dirigiram a ele, entrando em seu corpo pela boca, uma a uma. Quando a última entrou, ele caiu de costas no chão, sentindo uma dor imensa, mas como estava sob o efeito de poções e feitiços, a dor estava amenizada. Mesmo assim, ela era horrível, e ele imaginava como seria sem as proteções. Mas ela enfim cessou. Ele se levantou e foi até o espelho. Voltou a ter as feições bonitas de outrora e, apesar de ser bem velho, uns 70 anos, ainda conservava a aparência de quando tinha dezesseis anos. Como estava menor e mais magro, a túnica folgada escorregou pelo seu corpo. A pele pálida, perdeu o leve tom esverdeado, os olhos voltaram à ser verde-escuro e deixaram de ter pupilas em fenda, o nariz também voltou ao normal, e os cabelos pretos e ondulados lhe chegavam até a nuca. O corpo delgado e pouco definido era coberto por apenas uma roupa íntima preta com detalhes verdes e prata.

- Bom, apesar de tudo, _Harry_ – era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo primeiro nome, sem estar com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – Espero que possamos ser amigos. Tudo bem para você? – Tom estendeu a mão. Com a junção das almas separadas, sua voz voltara a ser calma e arrastada e não mais aguda e fria.

- Claro. – e apertou a mão que o outro lhe oferecia. – Só não acredito que você me fez sentir-me apavorado, com medo da morte e outras coisas à mais, para depois sentir remorso!

E pela primeira vez riram juntos.

(Agora vem uma parte irrelevante, por isso vou resumir)

Bom, depois de voltar para Hogwarts, junto com sue mais novo amigo, explicar para todo mundo que Lord Voldemort desistira de transformar o mundo num lugar de terror, instalou-se um grande alvoroço.

No dia seguinte foi procurado pelo Daily Prophet, que pediu uma entrevista, sobre como conseguira a façanha de trazer Voldemort para o lado bom, se acreditava na verdade mesmo e etc. Ele respondeu apenas: "Confio plenamente nele, olhei em seus olhos quando ele me explicou tudo, e tudo que eu vi foi apenas extrema sinceridade. Recomendo ao mundo bruxo que esqueça tudo, as trevas foram embora, dando lugar à um mundo de intensa luz, e que nunca mais voltarão, espero. Dou à minha vida se Tom se voltar às trevas novamente, afinal era isso que queria." Assim se encerrou os anos das trevas, como ficaram conhecidos, para dar início aos "Anos Dourados" da economia e do mundo bruxo britânico no geral.

--

E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Tem críticas(apenas construtivas)?

É fácil, é só deixar um review!

Campanha – FAÇA UM AUTOR FELIZ

MANDE UM REVIEW! ISSO SALVARÁ A VIDA DELE!

Espero recebe-los mesmo depois dessa besteira que eu escrevi.

Até mais,

_Leonard Ellyot Deneuve, 6hrs e 22 min, Paris, França._

PS: Devem estar se perguntando seu eu sou francês porque eu to postando a fic em português. Eu simplesmente AMO o Brasil e tenho parte do sangue dele em minhas veias por isso postei nessa parte!


	2. Esquilo Nervoso

Fata Morgana

Chapter 1 "Esquilo Nervoso"

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence, apenas o Mikael, o Diego, a Amelia e a Jolie. A Reiny pertence à minha irmã, Anya-san. Não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso, apenas reviews mesmo que poucos, e não escrevo por obrigação e sim por diversão.

N/A: O Capítulo 1 veio rápido, mas só porque eu comecei a escrevê-lo antes do prólogo, por isso não adianta acostumar, se possível haverá um post por semana. Obrigado a todos que leram mesmo os que não deixaram review, a Soffie Riddle, que mandou meu primeiro review aqui no fandom de HP, a Anya-san, minha irmã, e outros.

--

- Já disse que não, Potter! E não temos intimidade para você me chamar de Amelia e muito menos de ruivinha! PLAF - desse uma garota ruiva, Gryffindor, chamada Amelia Evans. Ela deu um tapa forte no garoto e saiu bufando e batendo o pé, da mesma cor de seus cabelos. Ela era mestiça, filha de Dudley Dursley Evans (aqui ele é mudblood) e Julien Megry Evans, que morreu uns anos atrás.

- Ela me ama – disse o garoto. Seu nome era Mikael Potter, filho de Harry e Hermione Potter.

- Você é louco,Mike! – disse outro deles, Diego Black, o único filho de Sirius e Bellatriz Black.

- Deixe-o sonhar em paz, acho que a relação consangüínea de seus pais afetou seu cérebro se é que você tem um. – disse Teddy Lupin, primogênito de Remus e Ninfadora.

- Ta estressado só por que a Vicky não ta aqui!

- _Estupefaça!_

- Teddy! _Mobilicorpus!_

- Deixe-o aí! Cadê a Vicky?

- Então você admite que está assim por causa da minha quase prima Victoire?

- Vou te estuporar também, se não calar a boca. Ok, é por isso sim!

Mikael começou a rir escandalosamente.

- _Silêncio! _Não se atreva a repetir isso a ele! – disse Teddy apontando para Diego.

O outro amarrou a cara para o metamorfomago e apontou a varinha para si mesmo, os cabelos mudando levemente de castanho escuro para preto.

- Faça isso de novo e faço sua mão apodrecer. – disse Mikael com os olhos faiscando. Normalmente Teddy não se intimidava com isso, mas dessa vez era diferente, pois o amiga estava realmente irritado.

- GLUP Er... Vamos entrar?O trem já vai sair.

- Não, vou voando um pouco. Leva esse idiota, depois eu apareço na cabine. – disse o moreno. Sua forma animaga era um falcão.

- Bom, eu vou ficar na cabine da Victoire, a Amelia vai estar lá.

- Tudo bem, Teddy, já disse que eu vou.

- O quê você tem?

- Nada. –disse ele, e, vendo a cara de descrença do amigo, continuou. – É só que... Sei lá, to começando a me cansar de correr atrás da Amelia.

- ...

- Quê?

- Hahahahaha! – Teddy rolava no chão de tanto rir.

- Quê? – repetiu o animago.

- Você, Mikael Potter, desistindo de algo, ainda mais esse algo sendo Amelia Evans? – perguntou Teddy incrédulo.

- Não foi isso que eu disse. Eu nunca desisto! – respondeu ele indignado.

- É assim que se fala! Agora sim ta parecendo o tio Sirius, seu avô e...

Ele ficou calado de repente.

- Vamos, o trem está saindo. – disse o metamorfo depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Não vou ficar, já disse.

- Tudo bem, você consegue ser teimoso quando quer. Depois a gente se fala, até mais.

- Até.

Teddy entrou no trem com os três malões e se virou a tempo de ver um enorme falcão levantando vôo.

Na cabine das meninas...

-... Aí eu dei um tapa nele e fui embora... – disse Amelia.

- Ninguém merece, até quando você vai fazer isso até perceber que o que ele fala é verdade? – disse Jolie, revirando os olhos.

- Não enche o saco. – retorquiu a ruiva.

- To falando sério, Lia. Um dia ele vai se cansar.

- 'Lô, garotas. – disse Teddy, entrando com Diego ainda inconsciente.

- Oi,Teddy! – disseram a ruiva e a morena ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi, amor. – disse Victoire, beijando-o de leve. – Por que ele ta assim?

- Ele tava enchendo o saco e falando muita besteira, aí eu estuporei ele.

- _Enervate!_ – ordenou Jolie com a varinha apontada para o ficante. Ele acordou meio atordoado.

- Lupin, seu desgraçado! Porque fez isso?

- Cale-se Black, ou faço de novo.

Eles começaram a bater boca, até que Amelia fez um Feitiço Silenciador n-vbl.

- Dá pra calarem a boca? Eu estou tentado estudar!

Eles lançaram um olhar mal-humorado a garota e se sentaram. Passaram-se mais ou menos meia hora, até que um falcão pousou na janela, batendo o bico.

- Xô! – a ruiva acenou com a mão perto do bicho, para espantá-lo, mas quase perdeu os dedos. Ele olhou dentro da cabine. De um lado, estavam Teddy e Victoire, abraçados e com sorrisos bobos nos rostos, obviamente fazendo juras de amor, do outro Diego e Jo (pronuncia-se "Jou" com pouca pronúncia do "u") atacavam a boca um do outro vorazmente. O falcão rolou os olhos e soltou um longo e agudo "KIA" que fez todos se sobressaltarem. Lupin se levantou, e ajudou-o a entrar, e o falcão transformou de volta em Mikael. O outro voltou ao lugar e começou a beijar a namorada lentamente.

- Poderíamos fazer igual... –comentou o animago, como quem não quer nada e apontou o amigo. - é só você aceitar sair comigo, Mel.

- Primeiro: é Evans pra você, Potter, ou você é surdo? Segundo: Eu, sair com você?

- É.

- E deixar meu posto de A-Única-Garota-Que-Mikael-Potter-Não-Pegou? Nem morta.

- Ainda vou te dobrar, ruivinha.

- Cale a boca, Potter. Mesmo que eu aceitasse, e não isso não é uma hipótese!, nós somos primos de segundo grau.

- E daí? Primo não é parente.

- Ora, cale-se.

- acabaram as respostas, ruivinha? Eu sei que te deixo sem palavras!

- Mike, para de se exibir e olha quem vai passar no corredor.

Os olhos dele brilharam, ao ver Scorpius Malfoy. De um jeito quase... Maligno. Eles seguiram o garoto no corredor e Mikael gritou:

- Oi, Malfoy! – disse ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Potter. – sua cara era de profundo desprezo.

- Então, Malfoy. Já babou ovo de alguém importante hoje? Bom, eu sou monitor, mas não baba muito, não quero me sujar.

- Pois é, não sei como alguém idiota e obtuso como você pode chegar a tanto.

- E eu não sei como um trasgo retardado como você pode carregar uma varinha, que eu saiba elas não podem ser portada sim por criaturas-não-humanas.

- _Estup..._

- _Protego_! Nem pense, Malfoy. – disse Diego, protegendo os três ao mesmo temp.

- _Accio Varinha_! – disse Teddy

Scorpius rosnou e partiu para cima deles com os punhos levantados. Os outros três disseram apenas um feitiço cada:

- _Densaugeo_! – disse Black

- _Animus Squil_. – murmurou Potter

- _Reducto_! – ordenou Lupin

O efeito deles foi respectivamente: os dentes do loiro começaram a crescer rapidamente, foi transfigurado em um esquilo loiro e foi bruscamente diminuído ao tamanho de um palmo. Os três começaram rir e Malfoy tentou morder suas pernas, mas foi atingido por um Impedimenta n-vbl de Diego.

- Mas que esquilo mais nervoso... volta pro seu covil, idiota.

Ele voltou para sua cabine e seus colegas ririam ao ver um esquilo _loiro_ abrir a porta e pular para um dos bancos. Olhou significativamente para um deles, Nott, que apontou a varinha para o amigo, e este voltou ao normal.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Eles vão me pagar... – com um sorriso malicioso, tirou as vestes do malão e foi se vestir.

--

No caminho de volta foram parados por uma garota loira com mechas vermelhas no cabelo.

- Olá, meu nome é Reiny Lakshimi.

- Prazer, Teddy Lupin.

- Mikael Potter.

- Diego Black, é uma enorme satisfação conhece-la. – disse ele com um olhar sedutor para ela.

- Prazer, e Black, você não acha essa cantada muito velha, não? E não vem com hipocrisia, eu conheço sua fama.

- Sou tão famoso assim e não sabia?

- Por acaso dizem que você é o mais galinha de Hogwarts. Bom, não pude deixar de ver o que vocês fizeram com o Scorpius, e apesar dele ser meu namorado... Algum problema? – perguntou ela, vendo a cara de espanto deles.

- Nada não, mas como você consegue namorar uma coisa daquelas? – perguntou Teddy com uma careta.

- Vou considerar como uma pergunta retórica. Continuando, apesar de ele ser meu namorado, foi criativo e engraçado, mas apenas um _Animus_ seria suficiente. Vocês são bons, mas fazem feitiços e azarações demais. Por exemplo, o que vocês fariam para humilhar(N/A: no sentido de fazer todos rirem) aquele bobalhão de Hufflepuff?

- Qual, o McMillan?

- Não, o Edgemcombe.

- Espere e veja.

Eles chegaram de fininho por trás da vítima, ops, do garoto, apontaram as varinhas e disseram:

- Wingardium Leviosa!

- Diffindo!

- Incarcerous.

Teddy fez o menino levitar, Diego cortou suas calças e Mikael pendurou-o pela cueca no teto. Houve um segundo para todos entenderem o que estava acontecendo e o corredor inteiro explodiu em risadas. Edgemcombe era um segundanista e pendurado, choramingava, pois sua cueca estava entrando em seu... Bem, esquece. Rei só levantou a sobrancelha sarcasticamente e não riu quando eles olharam para ela.

- Aprendam com a mestra, vou fazer com o McMillan, o que vocês fizeram de um jeito diferente.

Ele chegou por trás da nova vítima descaradamente e apontou a varinha para ele. Houve um lampejo e ele foi levantado no ar pelo tornozelo. Com mais um aceno de varinha, as calças dele foram abaixadas(N/A: ou levantadas, no caso, pois ele tava de cabeça pra baixo). Novamente, demorou um pouco para todos se tocarem do que havia acontecido mas riram mais do que antes. McMillan também era do 5º ano, mas mesmo assim, choramingava como o outro e tentava tapar sua cueca amarela com desenhos de texugos negros (N/A: impressiono-me com minha criatividade... -.-).

Eles olharam para ela com o queixo caído e ficaram estáticos por um tempo.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou sem rir ou demonstrar qualquer reação.

- Seja nossa mestra! – eles perguntaram com os olhos brilhando.


End file.
